Kuro Lobos Gang
The Kuro Lobos Gang (黒ロボスギャング Kuro Ro bosu Gyangu, literally Black Wolves Gang) is a group of bandits that plagued the various towns and villages of Corral Island in the East Blue. Commonly referred to as cowboys, the gang specialized in the use of firearms and marksmanship proficiency, and were the former colleagues of Wyatt, the sniper of The Jolly Pirates. The Kuro Lobos terrorized Corral Island for some time before coming into confrontation with the Jollys, whom defeated them and caused the gang to disband as a result; also causing Wyatt to leave the group in the process and join the Jollys. Lead by their "Alpha," Gray, the Kuro Lobos had set their sights on conquering all of Corral Island, and in time, the entirety of East Blue as well. Due to their actions and nature, they were the main antagonists of the Wyatt Arc in One Dream. About Kuro Lobos History Past East Blue Saga Wyatt Arc Members Trivia *The name of the gang, "Kuro Lobos Gang," is made up of three separate languages. In order, they are Japanese (Kuro,) Spanish (Lobos,) and English (Gang.) Together, they make up the title, "Black Wolves Gang;" denoting how the citizens of Corral Island view them, and how they in turn treat the citizens. *With the exclusion of former member, Wyatt, every known member of Kuro Lobos has been named after a breed of wolf. Additionally, the name of the gang could possibly refer to the Black Wolf. **On the flipside however, Wyatt is the only member of Kuro Lobos to have eaten a Devil Fruit. *Seemingly, every member of Kuro Lobos, while excelling in marksmanship, appear to have their own unique forms of fighting. **Gray uses a traditional rifle, but makes use of chemical ammunition. **Red rarely uses weapons of any sort, except for the pistols strapped to his thighs and the device on his right hand. Instead, he uses his tremendous strength to throw objects and people as if they were bullets. **Yukon combines her marksmanship with her skill in using knives; thus not only wielding knives and daggers in close range combat when forced to, but throwing them from afar with amazing accuracy too. **Labrador uses a pair of gunblades (swords with rifle barrels, triggers and ammo chambers attached;) allowing her to fight from any range. This also makes her a competent swordsman to some degree too. **Wyatt relies on his odd weapon, The Ace, which is a rifle made to appear and be wielded as a jutte. This, like with Yukon and Labrador, gives him the option of fighting at close range if need be. He also uses his Devil Fruit, the Ammo Ammo Fruit, to fire a wide variety of ammunition; ranging from fireballs to water cannons. External Links Cowboy - Wikipedia article about the source of inspiration for the Kuro Lobos' concept Black Wolf - Wikipedia article about the Black Wolf; which may possibly be referred to through the Kuro Lobos Gang's name Bandit - One Piece Wiki article about the Kuro Lobos' main occupation East Blue - One Piece Wiki article about the Kuro Lobos' home region which they planned to conquer Page Poll Who is your favorite Kuro Lobos Gang member? Gray Red Yukon Labrador Wyatt Site Navigation Category:Groups Category:Antagonists Category:Bandits Category:Kuro Lobos Gang Category:Disbanded Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream